Overlord
The overlord is the zerg supply unit. Description Overlords are commonly used to scout areas and transport units. They can be occasionally seen excreting creep. Because of their important role and defenselessness, they are common targets for raids in episodes such as Spore Loser. Contrary to StarCraft ''lore, ''StarCrafts overlords do not seem to be able to relay commands from the player to the zerg. This role seems to have been inherited by the queens. Appearance Overlords are team-colored with two lighter team-colored helium sacs on the sides of their heads. They have six tentacles and two larger "arms". They almost always have apathetic expressions. Personality As their expressions suggest, overlords are extremely apathetic and seem to be indifferent to most situations. Most of this stems from the fact that the forces they must oversee show absolutely zero sense of self-preservation whatsoever, and tend to blow themselves up or kill themselves with great frequency. The lot of an Overlord is not for those rattled by losses. They do, however, take their jobs very seriously; in one episode, when their army went over supply due to a spawning trick, the Overlord had a momentary mental breakdown trying to keep up with it all until, thankfully, an Adept proceeded to murder some of his forces and thus lightened the workload. Overlords dislike being threatened and tend to panic with great frequency, which rarely comes to much as Overlords are exceptionally slow-moving. Notable Overlords Scouting overlords The scouting overlords are two overlords (one red and one purple). They debuted in Cheeseling, where they scouted the same area and bumped into each other, angering them. When red zerglings passed through the area for an early game rush, the red overlord used its arm to block the purple one's eyes to prevent it from seeing the rush. The overlords later befriended each other in ZvZ, as evidenced by them taking a photo together. Mineral overlord The mineral overlord is a purple overlord who debuted in GL HF when Mineral Drone gave him a mineral crystal, leaving him confused. In an epilogue in the season finale, Mineral Drone frantically signaled to it to evacuate them, but Mineral Overlord was confused and thought it was asking for the mineral crystal back. As a result, Mineral Overlord gave him the crystal and floated away instead of evacuating it, leaving Mineral Drone to die in the lava. Ramboverlord Ramboverlord is a purple Overlord with a Gauss Rifle, who first appeared in The Fall pt3, where he was floating about until the Reaper carrying Crackhead flew into his mouth. In S6 E0 Crackhead, Patchling and the Reaper are seen riding inside Ramboverlord as he descends into the water. In "Do you even lift" Ramboverlord was reading a newspaper until two Phoenixs started attacking it, Ramboverlord retaliated by sticking his hand inside of himself and pulling out Crackhead's C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle and fight back against the Phoenixs, downing one of them as the other retreated. The second Phoenix was was shot down by a Viking but quickly repaired by a group of SCVs, as the SCVs waved goodbye to the newly repaired Phoenix, it flew into Ramboverlord's range, who shot it down immediately. This is the episode where Ramboverlord got its name, other comments also called him Gunnerlord, Gunlord, Badass Overlord and Rhamboverlord. In "Deep Trouble" Crackhead and the Reaper are seen still inside Ramboverlord as the blue team turns purple. Ramboverlord is later seen floating about after all the water had been drained. When the Purple team was revealed to actually be the red team, Pilot Medic Medic girl hopped onto Ramboverlord to escape, Ramboverlord floated out of the map as Red Marines and a Cyclone shot at him with Pilot Medic Medic girl healing his wounds. Later when Crackhead and the Reaper attack Bob the Ragelot with a Planetary Fortress, Sgt Patches is blown onto Ramboverlord, where he is reunited with his beloved Pilot Medic Medic girl. Ramboverlord floats off into the sunset, rolling his eyes at the romantic scene ontop of him. Trivia See Also * Overlord in StarCraft II wiki. Category:Zerg Units